


Start Somewhere

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-27
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clex get together. Lana leaves (yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Somewhere

## Start Somewhere

by philtre

[]()

* * *

Title: Start somewhere 

Author: philtre 

Disclaimer: One day, they _will_ be mine. But until then ... * _sob_ * not mine 

Category: Drama, First Time, Alternate Universe 

Rating: PG-13 (I think) 

Spoilers: Nada 

Players: Clex, Chloe, Lana 

Summary: Clex get together. Lana leaves (yay!) 

Author's note: This is my first fanfic (look what SV has done to me), feedback (tips/advice) would be greatly appreciated. Sorry there's no Pete, I just don't know what his voice is (poor one-line Pete) 

* * *

"Clark. What are you doing here?" asked Lex as he closed his laptop. 

"Um, I just dropped off some produce," answered Clark. 

"Thank you for the status report." 

Clark shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the plush carpeting. Slowly, Lex stood up and walked around the table, picking up a bottle of TyNant along the way. He had a curious look on his face, and his patented smirk. 

"Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about? Lana Lang, perhaps?" 

Clark looked up at him. Lex always drawled out Lana's last name as if he was, maybe jealous of her or something. No, that's a crazy thought. He swallowed nervously as he thought about how to phrase his question. He had spent all morning thinking about it, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he had planned out. 

"Well, Clark? Tick tock. Time is money." 

When did Lex start throwing around clichs? Must be dad rubbing off on him. 

"I know you had something to do with me getting that scholarship to Met U," he gushed. 

Lex studied Clark as he sucked down some TyNant. He wet his lips with his tongue unconsciously as he set down his drink and leaned back, both hands on the edge of the table. 

"I'm sure you got it because you deserve it. Besides, I don't do charity, Clark," pausing for effect, "Not unless there's something in it for me," he said as he let his eyes sweep up and down Clark's body. 

For a moment, Clark stood there nervously, unsure of what to say next. Lex had a magnetism about him that caused people to lose their facilities. For Lex's part, he was content to just stare at the beautiful specimen before him. Age wore well on Clark, as he seemed to have lost some of his youthful insecurity. Although, Lex suspected that there was always going to be that charming navet that is Clark. 

"Well, I know that you had a hand in it, and I just wanted to say thank you." 

Lex averted his eyes as he made his way to his couch and slumped into it. 

"Not that I had anything to do with it, but if I did, I'm sure you're welcomed." 

Clark walked towards the couch and sat uncomfortably on the edge of the seat next to Lex, hands laced. Lex merely looked at him, arms loosely placed on the arm and the back of the couch. 

"So, did you get a place on residence?" 

"Uh, actually, Pete, Chloe and I are getting a place together." 

"Cozy," said Lex as he studied Clark's profile, "and Lana?" 

"She decided to move to Massachusetts to be closer to Whitney. You know he got posted there recently." 

"I'm just surprised that she's still with the jock." 

Clark shrugged. 

"She said that when you've invested so much in a relationship, it's worth putting in that little extra to make it work." 

Clark turned to look at Lex's reaction. Lex slowly leaned towards him. 

"I agree," Lex half-whispered. Clark took a deep breath. 

"Well, I should really get going," Clark said uncomfortably. 

Lex silently watched Clark leave, acknowledging Clark's wave with a little nod, all the while undressing him with his eyes. He gave himself a mental shake. He really had to stop thinking naughty thoughts about his best friend. His relationship with Clark was what he treasured the most, and he was not about to mess that up. 

* * *

Clark laid back in his bed. Being around Lex was a lot of effort. He always felt spent after hanging out with Lex. The air always felt so thick, making it difficult for him to breathe. 

He replayed the entire conversation. He was almost positive that Lex had something to do with him getting that scholarship. It made him feel warm inside that Lex cared so much about him. 

His tummy rumbled insistently, reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. He supersped down to the kitchen, where the air was filled with the scent of mom's pie. 

"Hey sweetie. Lana came by to say goodbye. She's leaving tomorrow." 

"Oh okay. Can I have a piece of this pie?" 

"Of course. And Chloe called about looking at apartments this weekend." 

"mmTfank fyou," mumbled Clark, his mouth full of apple and cinnamon. 

"Don't eat with your mouth full, sweetie," said Martha as she lovingly pet her son's head. "And slow down, the pie's not going anywhere," she added as she left to run some errands. 

Clark devoured another two slices of pie before leaving for Lana's, remembering to pick up the book on Massachusetts that he bought for her. Careful to walk slowly as he neared her house, he saw her sitting on the porch staring into the openness. 

"Hey Lana," he said casually. 

"Clark Kent." 

Lana broke into a huge smile. She really was preternaturally pretty. 

"I brought you something to read on the plane," he said as he gave her the book. 

She laughed lightly. "It's the fourth book on Massachusetts I've received." 

"Oh," he said, disappointed. 

"But it's the thought that counts. Thank you," Lana quickly added, mentally kicking herself for making Clark uncomfortable. 

"So I heard about the scholarship. Congratulations." 

"Uh, it's nothing," head down, embarrassed. 

"Of course it is. I'm proud of you, Clark," said Lana sincerely. 

"I think that Lex had something to do with it. I even confronted him about it, but he denied it, as usual." 

Lana looked at Clark for a moment, unsure if she really wanted to walk down _that_ path. 

"You know Clark, I really wasn't going to say anything, but now that I'm leaving for God knows how long ..." 

Clark looked at Lana, questions in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. 

"What's going on between you and Lex?" Lana sighed, as if it had been something she'd wanted to ask for a very long time. 

"What do you mean?" asked Clark, confused. 

"I, uh. There just seems to be this tension between the two of you. And everyone's noticed those smoldering looks you guys are constantly exchanging." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Clark as he studied his fingers. 

"This might not be appropriate, but the only reason I never pursued a relationship with you, is Lex. There's a part of you that seems to belong exclusively to him." 

Clark looked at Lana, feeling hurt and confused, all at the same time. 

"Why are you telling me this now?" 

"Because maybe it's time you moved on. Because maybe it's time you try something new." 

* * *

Clark walked home slowly, needing the time alone to think. He and Lana had chatted uncomfortably for a while, then he had given her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Now alone with his thoughts, he was more confused then ever. He had never really thought about how he and Lex looked at each other. As far as he could tell, Lex gave everyone and everything smoldering looks. 

As for his feelings towards Lex, well he cared a lot about him and would do almost anything to protect him, but did that automatically translate into love. Did he even know what love was? Although, he was sure that his feelings towards Lex were nothing like his adolescent crush on Lana. 

"Clark! I just came by to see if you were in." 

"Hey Chloe. Sorry I haven't got back to you." 

"Are you avoiding me?" asked Chloe, her eyes narrowing as she eyed him suspiciously. 

"No, no. It's just, you know, Lana, the scholarship." 

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm really happy for you," then she quickly added, "The second thing, not the first thing." 

He grinned as he watched Chloe get flustered. 

"So about this weekend, no problem," said Clark. 

"Okay great. I have a list of places to see and a route planned out, too." 

"I wouldn't expect anything less." 

Her eyes narrowed again, but this time she had a light smile on her lips. 

"Okay, I'll pick you up bright and early." 

Clark merely nodded. Chloe sent a megawatt smile his way as she gave him a little wave and hopped into her car. For a moment there, he had been distracted from his thoughts about Lex. He hated that the one person he could talk to about this stuff, was the one person he couldn't talk to about it. 

* * *

Apartment shopping went well. They couldn't find a three bedroom, so they settled on two. One of them could always use the living room, or he and Pete could share. He really didn't care. 

He spent the morning doing his chores, but by mid afternoon he was feeling restless. On the spur of the moment, he decided to go over to Lex's. Maybe he would work up the courage to talk to him about _that_. 

Lex was just getting off the phone when Clark entered his study. A wave of rare emotion washed over his face, but the calm coolness was back as he looked up to see Clark. 

"Pam died in a freak car accident," he answered Clark's silent question. 

"I'm sorry. Are you going to the funeral?" 

"What for. It's not as if she's alive to appreciate it," Lex snarked as he walked towards his bar to pour himself a large glass of whiskey. 

"You're always doing that. Hiding your emotions under blankets of denial," Clark shouted at Lex's back, years of frustration lacing his words. 

Lex turned around menacingly and walked up to Clark. 

"Not all of us wear our heart's on our sleeves like some lovesick puppy," sneered Lex. 

"Well, at least I'm capable of slightly more emotion that dead wood occasionally," returned Clark as he leaned closer, "And I'm not afraid to show the people that I love how much I love them." 

Lex glared at him for a while, pondering what he should say next. 

"I show it in my way. Why the hell do you think I've stayed in Smallville all this while? The culture? Why do you think I've been dropping hints just subtle enough so that you don't run away like a frightened little kid?" his voice low and dangerous. 

"Is that what you think of me?" said Clark, a little hurt. 

"Here's what I think of you." 

Lex reached up and pulled Clark's head down, kissing him fiercely. It takes Clark a moment but soon he's kissing Lex back just as hard. The sex is fevered, hands and tongues, groping and sucking. By the end, it was all they could do to just lie there. 

After a few moments, Clark felt a hand snake up his stomach to his chest. Lex leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. 

"We should really get dressed before one of your servants sees us." 

"I don't care," mumbled Lex as he deepened his kiss. 

To be continued, if so desired. 


End file.
